The Code of Assassins
by Lurai Auditore Da Firenze
Summary: She was an Assassin,the Head of the Brotherhood.They were teenagers, who went to virtual lands and fought creatures of the Enemy.Both of their enemies were allies. The Templars, who corrupted XANA while Franz Hopper was unaware.And XANA, who was a loyal servant to them.(Used to be Code:Assassin)A crossover of Assassin's Creed and Code Lyoko.T to be safe. Sorry for lousy summary.
1. Prologue: The Start of Everything

**Disclaimer: XANA caused an earthquake so I could not go to France and buy Moonscoop or something like that. So, of course, I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. And there wasn't any return to the past. So we have that. _ *clap-clap*_ Good that's still working.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Start of Everything**

* * *

A girl in a hood made of a woolen material. 5 Warriors who saved the World.

She was an Assassin, the Head of the Brotherhood. They were teenagers, who went to virtual lands and fought creatures of the Enemy.

Both of their enemies were allies. The Templars, who corrupted XANA while Franz Hopper was unaware. And XANA, who was a loyal servant to them.

Only the girl with her Brotherhood of Assassins can stop the Templars, and only the Lyoko Warriors can stop XANA.

But the girl wouldn't form alliances with strangers, ever since she lost sight of her beloved younger sisters. And the Lyoko Warriors were naturally suspicious of this strange, unknown girl who wouldn't talk to anybody out of her own will.

Only when the girl with her assassins, and the Lyoko Warriors with their experience can save us all from the Templars' world domination.

But when they finally form an alliance, it might be too late.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****Hai guise! 'Kay fine I'm not gonna write liak this in all my notes D:

This story used to be Code:Assassin, which I started a long time ago. I found Code:Assassin, was immediately ashamed of my past self writing skills and made a new story. So there you go! A nice, fresh, hot-of-the-press story! And yes, I'm sorry for the lousy prologue and summary. It doesn't help that there is a character limit for the summary. And I;m supposed to be doing other stuff that is related to homework. D: . Never mind! I'm back! That's all that matters! Yay!

I'm going to update as fast as I can with long chapters. So I'll see you guys (and girls) again soon!

~Cya!  
Lurai Auditore


	2. The Awakening of XANA

**Chapter 1  
The New Student with Dark Secrets**

"Who's that?"  
"Dunno. Maybe it's the new student. She looks a bit down."  
"Should we talk to her?"  
"I don't know. Actually, I don't want to. Her choice of clothing seems a little… strange."

The student in question was a 16 year old girl with dark brown eyes and hair that changed to golden brown when in contact with sunlight. Wearing a light grey hoodie with blue demin jeans in the middle of the summer, it was no wonder that she was immediately labelled as weird.  
One strand of hair was beaded with one gold and one silver ring, followed by a jade bead with a gold logo in the middle, then another silver and another gold ring followed. She walked towards the principal's office without talking to anyone.

She was weird all right. But she had a reason.

_Meanwhile…_

**At the Factory_  
**Whirring sounds were heard at the bottom level of the Factory. All machines in the Factory suddenly came to life, moving and building something. Soon, they built a robot that had a shape of a 17 year old teenage boy. Smoke came out of a machine and went inside it. The android opened its eyes and a red logo flashed across his pupils before changing into a hazel brown.

Another teenager of the same gender, at age 16, came down from the Supercomputer Room. Upon seeing the android, he grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Soon," he whispered, "the Order of the Knights of the Templars will dominate the world. And you, XANA, will help us."

**In Kadic Academy_  
Jeremie's dorm room_**

"Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbee-"

"Huh?" Jeremie turned around and checked his computer screen. "That's weird…"  
"What's wrong, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, cocking her head to one side.  
"The activated tower alarm! It turned on for some reason," Jeremie replied.  
"That's impossible, Jeremie. Maybe it's a bug?"  
"I don't know, Aelita. If it is, I'll fix it!"

**At the Principal's Office_**  
(A/N: I seem to be doing a lot of transitions)

The brown haired girl walked into the office and was greeted with a sight of the secretary reading a magazine.

The girl sighed, took a bead out of her pocket and dropped it, or threw it, onto the floor. It broke into pieces, creating a lot of noise and attracting the attention of the secretary.

"Wait, what just happened? Who did that? " The secretary looked around and finally saw the girl.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new student enrolling here at Kadic Academy! And your name is…um…"

"Avaline. Avaline de Grandpre, "the girl said. And thought: _No, my name is Lurai. Lurai Auditore Da Firenze, with a strange history of 16 years._

The secretary smiled and pointed to an oak door. "The principal's office is over there, Grandpre."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well hello again! I have more free time now, so expect more frequent updates! And this chapter is still too short, I know. I'm trying to improve on that :/

I'll see you guys soon! Cya!~

_Yours truly and madly,_  
Lurai Auditore Da Firenze :)  
**_  
_**


End file.
